Raport
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: [REPOST] Luhan yang uring-uringan karena tidak ada yang akan mengambil raportnya di sekolah. Dan Sehun, ahh kekasih tampannya benar-benar seorang penyelamat! HUNHAN, YAOI


**Raport**

 **Hunhan**

 **Romance, fluff**

 **Oneshot**

 **Warning : YAOI, BL, Age switch, typos merajalela, abal-abal**

 **Enjoyy-**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mendengus sebal, tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk itu tetap tak mau berakhir walau sudah ia kerjakan selama tiga jam. Ia meneguk segelas air guna menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, otaknya panas memikirkan tugas-tugas, dan hatinya bertambah dongkol kala melirik seorang pria mungil yang tengkurap sambil mencebikkan bibir kearahnya.

"Hunnn.."

".."

"Pstt, Oh Sehunn"

".."

"YA!"

".."

Alih-alih menyahut, Sehun lantas mulai bekerja kembali di balik meja belajarnya. Tak mengindahkan pula pria mungil yang kini telah duduk bersila dan memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hunn~"

Sehun menyerah. Dengan tampang kusut kelelahan, ia lalu menjatukan dirinya tepat disamping pria mungil berwajah cantik bernama Luhan itu. Suara bergetar serta rengekan manja kekasihnya selalu menjadi kelemahan pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa dari tadi merengek terus? Seperti bayi saja" ucapnya datar, sebenarnya bermaksud memberi guyonan. Tapi ekspresi Sehun sungguh bertolak belakang.

Luhan memukul dada Sehun dengan sebal "Berhenti menyebutku bayi, Sehun!" sungutnya dengan mata tajam yang malah terlihat menggemaskan di mata Oh Sehun.

Pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut hitam Luhan dengan lembut, tak ayal membuat bibir pria mungil yang tadinya mencebik itu kini mulai membuat lengkungan ringan yang begitu cantik.

"Kau begitu sibuk, ya?" Luhan bertanya lirih lalu menumpukan pipinya pada lutut, sebelah tangannya bermain-main dengan jemari tangan Sehun yang bertaut dengan miliknya.

"Ya. Dan aku sangat lelah" keluh Sehun. Kepalanya menunduk menatap tanganya dan tangan Luhan yang terlihat begitu pas dalam genggamannya. Selalu ada rasa senang yang meletup-letup pada hati pria tampan itu, dan Sehun sangat menikmati sensasinya. "kau ini sebenarnya ada apa, Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng "Bukankan aku sangat menyebalkan-?" mata rusa Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun "-kau seharusnya masih mengerjakan tugasmu, dan aku malah menyuruhku kesini" ucapnya dengan nada bersalah. Dan punya kekasih yang nyaris lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu membuat Luhan harus bisa mengimbangi kadar kedewasaan Sehun. Ia tak mau bersifat kekanakan dan berakhir akan merepotkan kekasih tampannya ini.

"Kenapa bilang begitu? Maaf kalau aku sering sibuk dan tak sempat menemuimu" Sehun dengan hati-hati menarik tubuh Luhan dan merengkuhnya hangat. Mencium pucuk kepala kekasih mungilnya dengan sayang.

"Aku hanya bingung saja" celetuk Luhan kalem dibalik ceruk leher Sehun, membuat pria itu sedikit bergidik geli saat nafas Luhan menerpa kulit lehernya. Dan kedua tangan Luhan yang melingkar erat pada pinggangnya.

Sehun menahan nafas. Ia tak pakai atasan dan hanya pakai celana training, apalagi tangan Luhan secara langsung bergesekan dengan kulit polosnya. Rasanya.. err _**menyenangkan**_.

"Bingung kenapa?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kembali, dan Sehun harus tahan untuk tidak menyerang kekasihnya saat ini juga. Demi tuhan, Luhan bahkan masih belum lulus SMA!

"Ya bingung saja, tidak ada yang akan mengambil raport ku besok!"

Yang hanya bisa Sehun lakukan hanya membekap mulutnya sambil menahan tawa. Ya ampun. Kekasihnya benar-benar! "Memang orang tuamu kemana? Oh, suruh Yifan Hyung saja!"

Luhan melepas pelukannya secara paksa, bibirnya mencebik kembali "Mereka akan ke China, dan mereka meninggalkan aku sendirian disini. Hueeee" kaki-kaki mungil milik Luhan menendang-nendang khas anak kecil. Matanya mulai tergenang oleh air mata, sesegera mungkin Sehun menepuk lembut pipi kenyal itu dan memeluk Luhan kembali,

"Hsst, sudah tenang. Kau bisa meminta tolong Ibu Byun Baekhyun untuk mengambilkan raportmu, pasti mau!" usulnya dan dibalas gelengan lemas oleh pria cantik itu. Tak lama kemudian Luhan kembali tidur tengkurap dengan kepala menyamping menghadap Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya ampun Lu, aku sungguh minta maaf padamu karena tak bisa mengambilkan raportmu. Ibuku sebenarnya mau-mau saja, tapi kata pihak sekolah, yang harus mengambil raport para siswa adalah walinya sendiri" Baekhyun mengangkup tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Luhan penuh sesal. Luhan tersenyum, ngomong-ngomong saking banyaknya Baekhyun meminta maaf hari ini, dirinya bahkan sampai lupa ini yang ke berapa.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Raportku akan ditahan sementara dan akan diserahkan saat orang tuaku datang seminggu lagi"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu ya, ibuku sudah menunggu" kata Baekhyun kemudian berbalik sambil setengah berlari kearah Ibunya yang telah menunggu dirinya. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan wajah kusut nan tak bersemangat.

Ia gusar memikirkan nilainya. Apakah naik? Turun? Atau bahkan malah tidak keduanya alias stabil? Apa nilainya akan tembus ke perguruan tinggi yang ia inginkan? Apa-

"Yooo!"

Luhan menoleh kesamping, tepat dimana seorang perempuan cantik merangkul ringan pundaknya sambil tersenyum lebar. Perempuan itu memakai sebuah snapback dengan rambut panjangnya yang digulung tinggi namun tak rapi.

Pria mungil itu menatap jenuh "Kang Seulgi.." desisnya tak bersemangat.

Temannya yang satu ini sungguh hyperaktif, dan tak tahu keadaan. Dengan wajah kusut dan jelek seperti ini, Seulgi yang notabene temannya itu masih sempat-sempatnya menggoyangkan pundaknya kekanan-kiri.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kusut begitu wajahmu" timpalnya enteng dan dibalas dengusan lagi oleh Luhan. "Sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun? Kau bisa curhat padaku kok, Lu" Seulgi tersenyum girang. Faktanya ia adalah seorang fujoshi yang sangat mengidolakan Sehun dan Luhan. Dan Luhan hanya bisa geleng kepala pasrah saat Seulgi dengan seringnya meminjam ponsel miliknya guna mengecek apakah ada foto baru di galeri Luhan. sedikit ekstrim sih-_-

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana hasil raportmu?"

Seulgi mengendikkan bahu, terlihat cuek "Oh, lumayan lah. Nilai kimia ku naik jadi 90"

"Waah, selamat ya. Kau harus mentraktirku es krim karena aku yang membuat nilai kimia mu menjadi naik!" sahut Luhan sarkastis, perempuan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Namun beberapa detik kemudian sebuah cengiran tercetak di wajahnya "Oh iya ya, aku kan mencontek lembar jawabanmu. Hehe"

"Ah! Hampir lupa!" pekiknya sambil menepuk keningnya, matanya beralih pada Luhan yang masih kusut "Sehun tadi kesini!"

Luhan mengendikkan bahu "Oh ya? –HE? MEMANG BENAR?"

Seulgi berdecak lalu menggosok kupingnya yang berdengung akibat teriakan cempreng Luhan "Iya. Ayo kesana!"

"Ish, kalau begini akhirnya. Kau seharusnya tak usah mengajaknya kemari, Seulgi-ya"

Luhan cemberut. Sehun memang benar disini. Dan apa-apaan! Banyak siswi maupun uke mengerubungi kekasihnya dengan tak tau malu. Apalagi Miss Jessica, seorang guru muda itu juga ikut-ikutan menggoda kekasihnya.

Menyadari ada aura Luhan, Sehun menoleh dan bertemu tatap dengan Luhan yang menatapnya datar. Sehun tau, Luhan sebal. Apalagi dirinya kini tak bisa lepas dari kerubungan manusia-manusia penggoda ini.

Dan entah keberanian dari mana, Luhan berjalan dengan kaki mengentak-hentak lalu menyeret begitu saja tangan Sehun. Otomatis membuat Sehun keluar dari jeratan para penggoda sekaligus decakan marah dari bibir para penggoda itu tadi.

"Kau sengaja kesini tebar pesona ya?" tuding Luhan. Walaupun tanpa nada tinggi.

Sehun menghela nafas dalam "Tidak, sayang. Aku kesini untuk ini-" Sehun menyerahkan sebuah buku raport pada Luhan. Tidak tebal, bersampul biru tua. Dengan tulisan nama 'Xi Luhan' dia bawahnya. Haa! Tentu saja ini punyanya!

"Ini.. milikku?" tanyanya tak percaya sambil menatap Sehun dengan bibir membuka lucu.

"Eum"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Ibumu, sayang" jawab Sehun lalu mengecup pelan bibir Luhan. Luhan masih membatu dengan tidak elitnya.

"AAAAAAA! Astaga. Sehunn, terimakasihhhhh~" Luhan melompat begitu saja ke tubuh Sehun dan melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang pria itu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh sambil menatap Luhan. dan terjadilah Koala Hug selama beberapa detik.

"Terimakasih, ya. Ugh, Sehun aku mencintaimu!" ungkap Luhan bahagia lalu mencium pipi Sehun hangat dan dibalas tawa oleh si seme.

"Iya-iya. Tapi kau tak lupa dengan janjimu kan?"

"Janji apa?"

"Ituu.."

"Heh? Itu apa?"

Sehun berdecak lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Luhan. Luhan diam sebentar dan otaknya tiba tiba konslet.

' _ **Sehun ini mengajakku bercinta ya? Jadi.. jadi, besok aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar?'**_

ASTAGA LUHAAAN!

 **END**


End file.
